Misdeeds never go unpunished
by Fire's Dew
Summary: A typical day for the Snow Faerie, until a bad buzz ticks her off. (Read and Review, first time writing a Neopets story. :) )


Snow Faerie stared at the open door and sighed wearily, lethargically closing it with a touch of magic.  
The room was getting colder by the minute, even with all the addition logs she had placed on the magically created fire.  
"It's times like these," She sighed, as she moved gracefully towards a large wooden table, cluttered with several items all jumbled together in one great catastrophic mess, "That I wish I had a fire faerie."   
A knock sounded on the door.  
Moving towards it, Snow Faerie, smiled dimly as yet another neopet, a large buzz with impressive antenna and not shivering in the least flew into the warmed room.  
"Will you go on a quest for items I need for a spell?" Snow Faerie asked the well-recited lines, having no choice to say otherwise.  
"I will." The buzz answered solemnly, his wings fluttering slightly, brushing snow on her beautiful warmed floor.  
Ignoring this for the sake of the quest the buzz would do, Snow Faerie proceeded to give him a list of objects, watching him go out the door.  
Quickly moving towards the table, she threw aside several scrolls and the remains of her lunch to get to a small globe, hidden underneath the monstrous mess.  
Glazing deeply into the ball, Snow Faerie sighed sadly and looked away.  
"The Buzz's will is strong, he wishes to do the quest, but his master has not the money or the time to find the objects for me." Snow Faerie shook her head sadly, shivering in the cold.  
"Pity." She said, a wry smile appearing on her lips.  
"And to think I was going to give him an icy snowball, 2890 neopoints and a Grand Lightning Beam.  
Turning away from the frosted window, Snow Faerie prodded the fire, trying to get it moving.  
Suddenly the door slammed open, throwing gusts of the icy wind into the warm room.  
Snow Faerie glared at the Buzz in anger. It had taken for the whole morning to get the room this toasty!  
"Here are the items." The Buzz said, the giant wings shaking snow on the expensive Queen Faerie blessed floors.  
Snow Faerie looked at the table and mentally groaned.  
Tricked!  
A small recorder, miniscule in size, but easily seen now that the wind and snow had uncovered it, lay near the edge of the door. It's small blinking red lights mocking her.  
"I believe that I shall receive an award?" Buzz said mockingly.  
Snow Faerie moved quietly to the table, knowing that she was bond to her words.  
Sitting down on a small bone chair, Snow Faerie closed her eyes, her hands moving rapidly, discarding several objects of wealth and magic.  
"Liar!" She whispered, her eyes now black with fiery at the cocky buzz.  
"You have betrayed your master and stole money from another's master. Stolen money. You don't deserve this gift." Snow Faerie's eyes hardened, but she was forced by the words she had said to give the gift to the unworthy buzz.  
"Thanks. I'll come again." The buzz laughed mockingly at the Snow Faerie's frown.  
Snow Faerie cursed her lack of sense and moved to her crystal ball.  
"Nobody makes a fool of me."  
A vow escaped her lips again, but this time, she was willing to accomplish it.  
Moving forward, Snow Faerie telepathically messaged the Pant Devil.  
~Yesss?"~ The Pant Devil laughed, having just stolen a hundred neopoints off an unsuspecting user. Of course he had donated the money…well, at least most of it.  
~A Buzz has come and made a fool of me, and forced me to give him gifts when he had given me stolen items. Make a fool of him. Please.~ Snow Faerie added.   
Pant Devil's eyes widened slightly, before regaining their maniacal evilness.  
~Made a fool of you? Guess that one had an I.Q. of a Fire Fae-I mean a Pant Devil, like me.~   
Snow Faerie smiled at the small lapse of the Devil.  
A small silence in the still-cold room, until finally a beautiful figure appeared on the floor.  
Smiling widely now, Snow Faerie reached forward and touched the cold gold surface, placing it away in her storage of many objects of wealth and power.  
She did love most pets, but any pet who made a fool of her, always paid. 


End file.
